


10 013

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что об эйдетической памяти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/gifts).



Морган не сомневается, что Рид с его эйдетической памятью может не только назвать точное число раз, когда они целовались, но и в деталях описать любой поцелуй, который был у них за прошедшие три года. С подробной каталогизацией по времени суток, месту и длительности. С Рида станется вести подобную статистику. 

Память самого Моргана далека от идеальной, но он нисколько не переживает из-за таких пустяков. Вместо этого он снова и снова целует Рида, пользуясь любой удобной возможностью. А сейчас, по мнению Моргана, возможность удобнее некуда. Рид лежит на кровати с ноутбуком и горсткой конфет, от которой осталось, наверное, не больше пары штук - цветастые обертки валяются тут же, поверх одеяла. Он так увлечен своим занятием, что не замечает ничего вокруг, а Морган хорошо знает, как он не любит читать с экрана. По словам самого Рида, из-за невозможности прокручивать страницы достаточно быстро и одновременно отслеживать пальцем строчки. По мнению Моргана, из-за старомодной привязанности к печатным книгам, количество которых в их доме давно превысило все разумные пределы. 

Как бы то ни было, оторвать Рида от чтения не легче, чем выиграть у него в покер. Но на этот случай у Моргана есть одно проверенное средство.   
\- Я смотрю, ты открыл для себя благо Интернета? - интересуется он.  
\- Ага.  
Рид ненадолго поднимает взгляд от экрана, закидывает в рот еще одну конфету и вновь возвращается к чтению. Скорее всего, он даже не слышал вопроса.  
Зато теперь, когда Морган точно уверен, что его присутствие заметили, можно начинать небольшой спектакль для одного единственного зрителя. Намеренно громко шаркая ногами, он подходит к шкафу и медленно, предоставляя Риду возможность сполна насладиться зрелищем, стягивает с себя одежду.   
Оставшись в одних боксерах, Морган возвращается к кровати и укладывается поверх одеяла с деланно безразличным видом. Однако от него не ускользает то, как Рид мельком облизывает губы. На мгновение показавшийся кончик языка темно-бордовый от непомерного количества вишневых карамелек, и Морган почти чувствует вкус вишни у себя во рту.  
Судя по вороху оберток, Рид съел не меньше двух десятков конфет. Впрочем, одну он все-таки пропустил. Довольно ухмыляясь, Морган отправляет ее в рот и тут же получает желаемый результат.  
\- Эй! Это была последняя! – вскидывается Рид.  
\- А ты отними, - Морган подмигивает ему и на мгновение зажимает конфету между зубами. Если он хоть что-то понимает в этом мире, то сейчас должен последовать экскурс в научно-статистические дебри. Разумеется, Рид его не разочаровывает.  
\- Ты знаешь, что попадание инородного объекта в дыхательные пути является причиной более десяти тысяч смертей в год? И это только в США.  
\- Не знаю и тебе не советую.  
Морган откровенно развлекается, беззастенчиво разглядывая недовольно поджатые губы Рида. Тот отставляет ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку, снимает очки.  
\- Дерек!   
\- Спенсер, - весело передразнивает его Морган. И почти пропускает момент, когда Рид быстрым движением оказывается сверху, придавливая его к кровати своим весом и одновременно удерживая запястья. Они оба знают, что при желании Морган может легко вырваться, но не станет этого делать. Расклад ролей в этой игре уже давно не имеет значенья, и проигравших здесь тоже нет.   
Тело сверху тяжелое, а чужое дыхание у самых губ – обжигающе горячее. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, Рид не выглядит женственным или изящным. Он мужчина, и Морган знает это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. 

Как и в самый первый раз, три года назад, именно Рид начинает поцелуй, только сейчас он целует уверенно, сладко, требовательно прикусывая за нижнюю губу. И Морган отвечает с ничуть не меньшим жаром, разрешая проникнуть в свой рот, но не позволяя полностью перехватить контроль. Он слегка прихватывает зубами язык Рида и тут же чувствует, как по его телу пробегает волна дрожи. Полностью сосредоточившись на поцелуе, Морган совершенно забывает про конфету, пока Рид не выхватывает ее у него изо рта и не отстраняется с победоносной ухмылкой.   
Они оба часто и тяжело дышат, глядя друг другу в глаза.   
В эту минуту Морган почти завидует своему гению - в отличие от него самого, тот сохранит этот поцелуй в памяти на годы, вместе со всеми предыдущими и последующими.  
\- Десять тысяч двенадцать.  
\- Что – десять тысяч двенадцать? – непонимающе переспрашивает Морган.  
\- Сейчас будет десять тысяч тринадцать, - все еще улыбаясь, Рид склоняется к нему и снова целует.


End file.
